


At Home, the Axe is Heavy

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Holst’s description was deliberately left vague, Sibling Fluff, god these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: A story detailing Hilda and Holst’s sibling bond over the years, and the absolute trust that lies between them.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Holst Goneril, mentioned Balthazar von Adalbrecht/Holst Goneril, mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril/Marianne von Edmund - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	At Home, the Axe is Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cassian, and to many more. Sorry for all the times we argued.

Holst was a man with many different reputations. Some thought of him as a great general, with his axe as his pride and joy. Others recognized him as a capable administrator, wielding a pen as deftly as he did a weapon. Still others saw him as a funny, gregarious guy who blurred the boundary between noble and commoner and could make friends with anyone. The truth, however, was far more surprising, or perhaps far less to those who really knew him. Holst didn’t care about being known as an exemplary commander, or governor, or nobleman.

All he wanted to be was the world’s best big brother.

And if he annoyed her to the end of her wits in the process, well, that was just a bonus.  
—————————————————————  
“Holst!” Uh oh. That was Hilda’s angry voice. He had to tread carefully now.

“Yes, dearest Hilda, light of my life?” He asked, naturally in the same voice one would use to tell a baby how cute it was. That earned him a grab of his shirt collar and a tug so he saw her eye to eye. Oh that wasn't good. Now she was really angry.

“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m already thirteen, I’m not a little kid any longer!” Hilda demanded.

With a dramatic sigh that was mostly for effect, Holst gave in. “Fine, fine. What is it you want, little sis?”

Satisfied, Hilda let go of him and her demeanor changed completely. “Would you care to help me go shopping later today?” Carry her bags, she meant.

“And why would I do that? I’m a little busy, you kn-“

“Help me or I’ll tell Balthus that you think he looks good in a sparring outfit.”

Ooh, what a low blow. He’d have to get her back for this later. “Okay, okay! I’ll help you, just quiet down!” With a grimace he shook his head. She was going to be truly dangerous one day. “How did you even find out, anyways?”

“Trade secret.” Hilda turned and began skipping away, just as Holst realized there was only one way she could have found that out.

“Hilda, you read my diary, didn’t you?”

No response.

“HILDA!”  
—————————————————————  
Five years later, Hilda had left to attend the Garreg Mach Officers Academy, and depriving Holst of his eternal source of amusement: existing as her big brother. However, all that changed when Holst found out something Hilda had prayed- prayed- he’d never find out about. He figured out that Garreg Mach allowed people to send letters to students. And so, as Holst sat down with a pen and a blank piece of paper, Hilda, many miles away, got a slight headache, the sort of minor annoyance that happens as an omen when something terribly irritating is about to strike.

“Dearest Hilda, the second-best little sister I could ask for, and the best I’m stuck with,

How are things over at Garreg Mach? I know, I know, you’re wondering ‘oh, I must be the luckiest little sister in the world, to have a big brother who cares enough to send letters!’ But don’t thank me yet, this only gets better.

On a more serious note, I hope you’ve been making some friends. You were never good at keeping friends around, you know; always making new ones and then forgetting them once you got bored of them. Except Balthus, but he’s pretty hard to forget, huh? I wonder how he’s doing, we haven’t seen him in a while.

I know you don’t like doing anything difficult, and honestly I can’t blame you. Some days, I wish I was half as good at slacking as you are, though somehow I doubt my subordinates share that wish. Just remember to help out when people need it, there’s a fine line between being lazy and being negligent and while I’m all in favor of the former, I’ll be very disappointed if you become the latter. Then again, I’m sure you already know this, you’re a smart girl and you have a good heart.

I doubt you’re still reading this, but if you are, remember to stay safe, drink plenty of water, and most of all, enjoy yourself. If any guys are giving you trouble you have my blessing to smack them around a bit. Oh, and if you have any crushes, you’re legally obligated to tell me, kay?

xoxo

Your favorite big brother in the whole wide world, Holst”

Contrary to expectations, Hilda had actually read the entire letter, a smile quickly spreading across her face at its contents. Laughter escaped her when she read Holst’s jokes. As much of an annoying dumbass as her big brother could be, this really made her day. Now the only problem was thinking of a reply to send him. Maybe Claude could help with that, he was good at this sort of stuff.

A few days later, a letter arrived at the Goneril estate for Holst, and the out of breath messenger announced that it was from the young mistress Hilda Valentine Goneril herself. With a speed that frightened those around him, a half dressed Holst leaped out of bed, bounded down the stairs, and ran up to the messenger so quickly the poor man thought he might be run over, though fortunately for him Holst managed to stop in time.

After receiving the letter, Holst read it in the privacy of his room.

“To my dearest big brother Holst,

K.

xoxo

Love, Hilda

P.S. Just kidding! Love you Holstie, also I’ve made a bunch of new friends, my class found Baltie in some dumb place called the Abyss, if you want to slack try being pretty, I’d smack them even without your permission, and you are the one person I am NOT telling about any crushes I have.

See you next year, and thanks for the letter. It really meant a lot.”

Holst laughed so hard reading the first ‘part’ of the letter that he had to take a break before continuing. Once he had finished it, however, the last line really made him feel fuzzy inside. What a great little sister he had.

Of course, being her older brother, providing a constant source of torment was his job. With that in mind, he got out his pen and began to write another letter.  
—————————————————————  
“Ugh, Holst!” This time, a few months over another five years later, the sound of embarrassment in her voice, Hilda called out his name.

“Nope. Not listening! Not until you tell me who you have a crush on!” Holst grinned, holding Freikugel well beyond her reach. She tried jumping up to take it from him, only for him to raise it slightly higher. Oh, what a joy being the taller sibling was.

“Fine!” Hildafinally agreed, exasperated. “I was going to ask you for advice about her anyways…”

Her? Not that Holst had any problem with it- he had gotten married to Balthus himself a couple years back- but he honestly had never seen it coming with Hilda. Then again, he probably should have, given how many guys’ hearts she had broken. As Holst busied himself (over)thinking the whole thing, Hilda rubbed the back of her neck with her hand awkwardly, a deep blush on her cheeks. “Er, do you… not have anything to say? Are you… opposed to it?”

Holst blinked, snapping back to reality. Oh, shoot, he had messed uo. He pulled Hilda gently into a light hug and stroked her hair. “I would never be, Hilda. Whoever you like, I’ll support you in it. Ok? I will always love you enough to let you decide these things on your own.”

At the end of his little speech, Hilda wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him so hard he was briefly afraid she might bruise a rib or two. “Thank you so much, Holst.” She choked back a sob. “I love her so much and… and I’m so glad you accept that. Unbelievably glad.”

Smiling, Holst said nothing, just holding her until she was ready to let go.

“So who’s the girl?” Holst asked after she had calmed down.

“Oh, you know. Blue hair, pretty brown eyes, a laugh to die for.” Hilda stopped and giggled. “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out as soon as I said my crush is a her.”

“Mmm…” Holst thought for a second. Unfortunately, while he had many strengths, ‘basic deduction’ was not one of them. “Nope. Still don’t got it. C’mon, just tell me.”

“Nope!” Hilda laughed even harder. “Instead… how about I introduce you to her?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! How soon can that happen?”

“In half an hour or so, actually. Goddess, I was having so much fun talking with you, I nearly forgot I asked her over here so I could confess to her.” That certainly alarmed Holst.

“Well we have to get you ready, then! C’mon, let’s get to your room!”

“Aaah! Okay, okay! You don’t have to push me!”

When the time came and they met Hilda’s crush, Holst was the only one of all those who had asked who was surprised to learn that Hilda was in love with Marianne.

She was definitely never going to let him live this down.


End file.
